Prior Art Devices used to determine the level or inclination of an object include the builders level, plumb bob and the inclinometer. The builders level is an instrument for determining or adjusting a surface with respect to horizontal and/or vertical planes. Two separate vials partially filled with liquid and an air bubble indicated when the instrument is located on an even horizontal or even vertical plane. The plumb bob is used to indicate vertical leveling. The inclinometer measures the inclination of an axis of an airplane or ship in relation to the horizon. These prior art devices can be made to indicate inclination with digital readout.